Talk:Elscud
What the hell is this? I don't see ANY EVIDENCE of this being drawn out yet. Give me some proof. Shadowblade777 00:16, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :Apparently, the "evidence" for this would be in a dialogue involving Kaze'aze, probably in her Castle, and since Grand Chase Chaos brings about a lot of changes to the dialogue, it's possible that she references this person in her talk, or with Lire, some place that has something to do with dimensional rips? :In fact, Googling "Grand Chase Elscud" and on the first page itself, the only place that I actually see an "Elscud" being referenced is on BR/Portuguese-language (with the exception of a video and a fanfiction) so it's possible this is BR only. . . :However, if there's nothing referencing to this person in NA, I'll delete this page soon, about Friday. [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:DeathByDarkness Queen] of [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DeathByDarkness Nasod] 00:42, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Found it. Kaze'aze says everything prior to her defeat (and Elesis says "damn" several times). Shadowblade777 01:42, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Personally, i think that Elscud may be a previous incarnation/form of Dio. Call me crazy, but i think there's at least a few hints: -He is said to have been sent through a portal, and then Lire stated that some individuals return through portals, leading me to believe that Elscud may have been deformed/altered in the other dimension, and returned under a new identity (Dio). -Looking at Elscud's image, he bears a few similarities to Dio. Namely his belt, the pattern on his upper body clothing, his hair (looks of a similar length, so consider it restyled into Dio's look), the heavy emphasis that one of his arms is more protected/heavily armed that the other, and a few similarities in general clothing patterns/layouts. -Zero and Seighart both claim to have met him. Unless it has been confirmed in a stage of the game that i have not yet reached, i presume that Seighart explains that he was attacked by a demon before (which may also explain his grin in the Project EF artwork; grinning because he had met the same demon once before, and was reinstating the fact that he could not be killed, despite the demon's claim to power), and that Zero was in the Demon war, and may have seen Dio/Esculd in the battle. -Dio bears similar opinions to Elesis, and also share's her general stat distribution. This could also tye in with Seighart, as he is also related to Elesis, and share's her general stat distribution too; Perhaps a family fued/a sense that Elesis is in danger sparked the attacks that Dio launched on Seighart. -So far, Dio is said to have just "wandered through a weakened portal to investigate". I think that this is just a filler excuse for realising/remembering his past, and wanted to check on his daughter. Think about it; You are a very powerful war veteran in some hellish dimension, so why would you just "investigate" a portal, and never return back through it? Maybe he only realised when he found Elesis again, and stayed with them purely to spend time with her. I think this explanation wraps up a lot of loose ends, especially because Dio's side of the story, as well as Elscud's, is still pretty abandoned. 19:38, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :You're crazy. Dio was there 300 years ago with Kounant's destruction. Elesis is 15, so a connection is impossible. Shadowblade777 07:43, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Crazy? Sorry but what DO we know about Dio, or the dimension he came from? We don't know what kind of time lines each world follows, and Dio looks too young for 300, so i'm guessing different time mechanisms are liable. ::Also, i'm guessing Seighart, Elesis' great grandfather, is NOT related to Elesis because he's over 600 years old? Great logic. :: 22:28, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Better not start with any name calling soon, both of you. :::I can't say I really believe the Elscud/Dio thing. And you're right, we don't really know much about Dio. It's why your theory can be plausible and not. However, what makes me believe this theory can't really work is that Dio was a part of the war that destroyed Kounat, which was rumored to possibly be before the Grand Chase's time. Unless Elscud is rumored to actually be similar to Sieghart, then we can only assume he is a normal human, which means he couldn't be Dio in some form. :::Also, he's a demon, who said Dio had to look his age? :P. . . I mean, in most mediums, demons typically age slower than a human does due to their power or something or another. [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:DeathByDarkness Queen] of [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DeathByDarkness Nasod] 12:24, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::Sorry to elaborate on my previous point, but i did compare Dio to Seighart when talking about age. Seighart ISN'T a demon, so how come he can be of 600+ years and still look like a young adult? Also, Seighart is, amazingly, 600+ years old and is only Elesis' GREAT grandfather. I'm assuming life expectancy of a human is around 70 in good conditions in real life, and a great grandfather is 3 generations behind Elesis, so, in reality, Seighart would have to be around 210+ years old to be Elesis' GREAT grandfather (and still look young), so Dio, in my interpretation of him being Elscud (Elesis' father), could have every right to be Elesis' father, as, in the Grand Chase universe, humans can still be young at 600+ years old. :::::Also, saying that the alternate demon dimension may have a different rate of time could support my theory and give evidence towards time travel or preserved aging (or, once again, aging in Grand Chase is just a little extreme), which could explain Dio's existance in the demon war. Besides, it is heavily believed that Dio was the demon who attacked Seighart years and years ago, so everything may just tie up to support my idea. :::::Another point i made is that Dio could have originally been human, but may have been deformed or altered by the alternate dimension. As Lire said, some individuals travel through and back through the portals, and, with enough time, i'm sure it'd be possible for one to inherit some demonic features and traits. I also believe Lire's speech is true because Kaze'aze's portal attack is graphically identical to Dio's grab, and, in the context of the situation, i believe Lire would have been talking about those portals in particular. :::::I know on paper it seems a tad farfetched, but with the physical similarities of the two characters, as well as the misunderstood timeline and backstorys of the characters, i think there could be some sense in my idea. ::::: 20:42, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::::You should take into consideration that since Sieghart is immortal, it is possible that the Gods could have essentially "frozen" his body or. . . something. I hope you get what I'm saying. It can explain why he looks the way he is even though he is a good 600. Plus, we don't really know exactly if immortal beings in Grand Chase end up aging slowly, or simply don't age at all anymore. ::::::A little family dispute, eh? :P But that is a good point now that you mentioned a few things regarding that made me realize something about this. ::::::Truthfully, this part may not help as that would mean that Dio was human before Elscud got thrown into the portal. It is very likely what Kaze'aze did happened around when Elesis was at least 14 or maybe even 15, now. This would mean that if Dio was Elesis's father, the timeline of what you mean with this point seems as if it's like this; Kounat war/currently demon -> Sometime around Elesis's birth or before/is now human -> thrown into portal/still human -> out of portal/demon again. ::::::If KOG were to clean things up and give more background information and whatnot, it'd be helpful with your theory and stuff. Your theory is interesting, I'll give you that. And please excuse me if something I said seems. . . off or strange, I can't really think straight right now. [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:DeathByDarkness Queen] of [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DeathByDarkness Nasod] 01:01, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::If Seighart has immortality then perhaps that may have been inherited by his children, which may explain Dio's age (If my theory is infact (/partially) correct). ::::::::With the whole alternative dimension timeline thing i was refering to time travel. SOMEHOW Dio was alive hundreds of years before now (and, currently, we know that he is not immortal), and, to merge it with my original idea, i was suggesting that the other dimension may have links to different parts of the timeline (kind as if time was at a permanent hiatus where Dio is from). It wouldn't exactly be farfetched either; so far Dio's powers have shown all kinds of weird and wonderful hellspawn, and again with the unexplained-ness, so who knows? ::::::::Just to clarify, i was suggesting that Elscud was human originally, perhaps Kaza'aze (or other) did something to him, and then he was twisted and distorted by the other dimension to become what we now know is Dio. If you already understood thats great, i'm just getting a few different impressions from what you've written and got a little confused. ::::::::My main standpoints with this is that: Dio and Elscud have more physical similarities than most characters when compared; it probably wouldn't make sense for Lire to say that people return through portals IF it wasn't a plot device; Dio and Seighart have quite a large passion for hating eachother (imagine a family feud sorta thing); and the backstory behind the 2 in general, and Dio's reasoning for staying in the normal dimension, are so unexplained that it's so hard to know any better than to make theories. ::::::::I'm glad you respected my theory rather than bash and tear it up like some people do on the internet (almost as if on instinct). Sorry if it seems a little weird for you to hear this sudden change, but i actually really appreciate it when there's no name calling, no hate, and no offense in an argument; I just want to "Thank you" for staying understanding, and such! :) :::::::: 16:20, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::santzy: If Dio really is the alternative form of Elscud, the question there is that what is Dio's human job? Is it Prime Knight? If so, there must be a point to this topic after all, for the reason there is that Dio has a Butler named Alfred on which he has a taunt where he mentions Alfred's name to "throw out the trash". which could be similar to the Prime Knight's Butler Alfredo from the Trivia, "Alfredo can be but should not be confused by Dio's favorite butler, Alfred, which has a resemblance to the Highlander's butler." and since the Butlers in the Grand Chase universe only serve both Prime Knights and Demons, it is possible that Elscud is a Prime Knight that has a Butler named Alfred. Since I have a conclusion that the reason Dio has a Butler because the Butler that once served Elscud could have possibly followed Elscud to the dimension rip, and like you said, "Elscud was alternated into Dio", it is most likely that Alfredo was alternated into Dio's current butler, Alfred :D ::::::::::The reason why I wanted to prove to you that Elscud's job is a Prime Knight, because Zero claims that he met Elscud on his travels/wanderings. And in the dialogue on Thunder Hammer where Elesis said, "Hey you! How do you know father's sword skills?", Zero replied, "What? Father's sword skills? Come to think of it, you do sort of resemble a red-headed swordsman I used to know", and in this fact, it is possible that Elscud taught Zero/Zero was inspired to Elscud's Critical X move, Zero's attacks, specifically Gran X, was based off from the Sieghart Family. Although it was never clarified what attack it was, Gran X was most likely based off of "Critical X". The point here is that Zero's job, is similar to Elesis's 3rd job (Sword Master) and Sieghart's 4th job (Prime Knight) on which these jobs use a Large Sword. In the case of Zero, he uses Grandark to execute Gran X, an inspiration from Critical X. Maybe, in my opinion, Critical X can only be performed by Prime Knights. ::::::::::By compiling all of my opinions, Elscud, in my perspective, is a "Prime Knight" that has a Butler named Alfredo, and they were both thrown to the dimension rip by Kaze'Aaze, and they were alternated as Dio and his Butler, Alfred. ^^ ::::::::::santzy 15.35, October 19, 2011 PH :::::::::::Whilst i agree on the butlers situation too, i'm not too sure whether it matters about Dio's human job. The giant swords and death scythes are not really related - The only reason i can see in predicting this is that Zero learnt from Elscud, and that the style of giant sword-themed jobs is repeated. Personally, though, i think that Elscud may not need a clarified job. However, it is quite interesting considering the relation in the butler aspect! ::::::::::: 20:05, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::: santzy 15.35, November 11, 2011 PH :::::::::::::I was just trying to make a opinion that why Dio has a butler similar to the prime knights,thats why im trying to put a opinion maybe Elscud is a prime knight,before he was been deform from the dimension rip,same with the butler,so the result of the transformation is Dio and his butler Alfred Same guy with the Dio=Elscud suggestion here; i've reconsidered, and now i believe that Void=Elscud. Just consider the fact that the are in exactly the same positions in the pictures: http://images.wikia.com/grandchase/images/e/e9/Elscud.png and in http://wiki.ntreev.net/grandchase/uploads/500px-Void.png Not only that, but their hair matches perfectly, some aspects of their clothing are similar, it'd also explain Duel's mask and his humanoid hand (similar to Dio's corruption, but in the final stages where the opposite hand is the last thing to turn demonic), and it'd explain why Duel has recently demonstrated that he does not want to kill the Grand Chase (ie. Sympathy for his daughter). 18:29, February 2, 2012 (UTC)